User talk:Mario Rk/Archives/2010/October
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- MezzoDragon (Talk) 08:33, August 29, 2010 Question Why are you redirecting gifs to pages? --Jargon ~ 08:30, August 30, 2010 (UTC) : Please, DO NOT redirect image pages. The image page should contain the license information of the file. If you add a redirect then there's no way to do proper licensing of the image and this can cause problems to us. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 09:21, August 30, 2010 (UTC) i know you i know you from the clubpenguin wiki im am roozie1s ip 23:17, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ps have a good day Pokemon Games Hi! I saw you on the Club Penguin Wiki earlier today. Your quite the editor! Anyway, do you have any Pokemon games? If so, what's your character's name? Please reply on my talk page. --MrArceus 22:03, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Pokemon Games (Reply) Cool! These are my games: Character name Game Name: Mr Arceus, Game:Pokemon Diamond Name: Zero, Game:Pokemon Diamond Name: Fever, Game:Pokemon Pearl Name: Ace, Game:Pokemon Heart Gold Name: Thomas, Game:Pokemon Platinum Name: Thomas, Game:Pokemon Soul Silver Name: Thomas, Game:Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness Name: Ace, Game: Emerald Name: Ace, Game: Ruby Name: Ace, Game: Sapphire Name: Orange, Game: Silver Name: Orange, Game: Gold Name: Orange, Game: Fire Red Name: Orange, Game: Leaf Green Name: Orange, Game: Red Name:Orange, Game: Blue Many people don't believe me but I'm not lying. I lost many of my games though :(.I have many I'm rich XD. Please reply. --MrArceus 22:36, October 13, 2010 (UTC) PS: Cool team history! Can't wait to see what happens next! Are you going to be posting like battles and stuff? And do you think I could add one to my user page? History Page Wait a minute, how did you do that? Did you create a page and then name it all that? Or is there a special thing on Wikia? --MrArceus 23:14, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! OMG thank you so much you are SO kind! I look forward to talking to you in the future! Good luck on both CP Wiki and this one! Thanks for everything my friend! Happy editing! --MrArceus 00:09, October 14, 2010 (UTC) PS: You should check my History out! I think it's pretty good! --MrArceus 00:19, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks LOL yeah its real funny. And where in the world did I find Paul? Anyway I voted Squirtle on your poll. Oh and by the way you spelled Charmander Carmander. Stay tuned to my history. I will edit daily! --MrArceus 00:25, October 14, 2010 (UTC) LOL OMG I ADDED MORE ITS SO FUNNY YOU WILL LAUGH ALL DAY YOU GOTTA SEE IT!!! --MrArceus 01:08, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Just Saying BTW Legends of Sinnoh and day 3 is coming tomorrow.(I'm gonna meet Dialga!) PS:Thanks for writing me as a friend! --MrArceus 01:31, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Quick meet Hey wanna meet on CP? Sleet at ice berg now? Sorry I don't have much time and it's faster then talking on this. So try to reply fast I only got like 10 more minutes. --MrArceus 11:57, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm Sparky Hero I'm Sparky Hero. --MrArceus 12:01, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Gay Dialga Just saying in team history I will be meeting Dialga in it's gay form. --MrArceus 12:06, October 14, 2010 (UTC) There is no gay form of Dialga. If you count Primal Dialga As a form.--ZeXr0m/ Join the war for our Universe at www.divinehero.webs.com. 15:15, October 14, 2010 (UTC) 4 mins only four minutes left till I gotta go. --MrArceus 12:09, October 14, 2010 (UTC) GTG I have to go I'll be on later. Bye!! Have a nice day. Team history will be updated later.--MrArceus 12:12, October 14, 2010 (UTC)